Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 18
Kokon Dunkelheit. Flackernde Schatten erhoben sich. Er blieb lange liegen. Abwartend. Irgendwo war der Schmerz. Tief. Da. "Clary?" Er öffnete die Augen. Das Zimmer war fremd. Ein Bett, groß. Für zwei. Für drei, wenn man wollte. Fremde Fenster mit fremden Häusern davor und einem bekannten Himmel. Er war noch in New York. Seine Hand tastete. Niemand hatte ihn gefesselt. Seine Muskeln schmerzten dumpf. Schwach. Er hob den Arm probeweise, alles war gut damit. Jemand hatte ihn geheilt, erkannte er verblüfft. Der Raum wurde von Kerzen erhellt. Zwei Türen gingen ab, eine davon nur angelehnt. Er sah ein Bad, als er sie auf zog. Handtücher. Eine Dusche. Das Bedürfnis, sich umzusehen, vielleich zu ... fliehen? ... war groß. Das nach einer heißen Dusche einfach überwältigend. Vielleicht war es der Rest des Mittels, das Hodge ihm gespritzt hatte. Vielleicht verfiel er dem Wahnsinn... Jace drehte das Wasser an und begann sich auszuziehen. Anscheinend wollte man ihn nicht töten. Und selbst wenn, dann würde er sauber sterben. Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum lachen. Das Wasser hatte seine Gedanken geklärt und spülte den letzten Rest der Benommenheit fort. Fast eilig wusch er sich - jetzt, wo er schon einmal unter der Dusche stand - und war schon auf dem Weg zurück in das erste Zimmer, noch bevor er sich richtig abgetrocknet hatte. Seine Sachen, die eine Spur von der Tür zum Bad ziehen mussten, waren verschwunden, als hätte jemand nur darauf gewartet, dass er genau das tat, was er getan hatte. Statt dessen lagen eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd auf dem Bett, sogar die Schuhe am Fußende waren in seiner Größe. Er zog sich hastig an und sah sich um. Seine Waffen waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Jace trat nach einem der Bettpfosten und fluchte unterdrückt. Er war eingesperrt, sein Eigentum war entwendet worden und er hatte noch nicht mal was, um sich zu verteidigen! Jedenfalls nichts außer seinen Händen. Wütend stampfte er zur Tür und zerrte daran, auch wenn er nicht die Hoffnung hatte, dass sie sich öffnen würde. Doch sie tat es und er wäre vor Überraschung beinahe gestolpert. Der Flur wurde matt von Elbenlicht erleuchtet und unschlüssich sah Jace sich nach beiden Richtungen um. Ein dicker, dunkelroter Teppich mit Goldbordüre überzog den Boden, er ging nicht bis ganz zur Wand und man konnte die polierten Holzdielen darunter sehen. Die Tapete war cremefarben und mit kleinen Fleurs-de-lis bedeckt, goldene Lampen hielten die Elbensteine. Jemand hatte sich viel Mühe gemacht, dieses Haus zu gestalten. Einer Eingebung folgend wandte Jace sich nach links und begann, die verschiedenen Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Jedes war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, aber leer und kalt. Bis auf eines. Das Licht brannte schwach. Der rote Teppich wirkte wie frisch vergossenes Blut und die offenen Fenster ließen die weißen, durchscheinenden Vorhänge am Betthimmel wie Geister wehen. Er konnte eine Gestalt ausmachen, die bewegungslos in den weichen Kissen lag und einen Sekundenbruchteil lang eröffnete ihm ein scharfer Windstoß einen Blick auf das Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das ihm so bekannt vorkam, wie sein eigenes, und wieder doch nicht. Er hatte Clarys Mutter gefunden. Hastig machte er einen weiteren Schritt und besann sich dann. Sie schlief. Er konnte Phiolen sehen, kleine Döschen und mehrere Bücher, die unordentlich auf einem Tisch verteilt lagen. Jemand schien etwas gesucht zu haben. Und sie schlief. Er würde sie nicht so einfach hier weg bekommen. Jace atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er würde zuallererst einen Ausgang suchen und sie dann holen. Das war nicht die beste Möglichkeit, aber die einfachste. Wenn er sie mit sich schleppte, wäre er nur behindert und musste sie im Notfall einfach liegen lassen. Lieber später zurück kommen, wenn er das Haus erkundet hatte und... Jace war im Begriff, das Zimmer zu verlassen, während er noch nachdachte, doch die Drehung zur Tür beendete alle Pläne in seinem Kopf. Sein Vater stand da, als wäre er nie fort gewesen und Jace genoss es zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, vor Überraschung einfach nur in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Jace erwachte in einem fremden Raum und das erste, was er sah, war die große Tafel, die wie für ein Fest gedeckt war. Unzählige Kerzen brannten und ließen silberne Kerzenleuchter und Bestecke funkeln, dass es ihm in den Augen weh tat. Das weiße Tischtuch verhöhnte ihn und er starrte benommen in die blendende Helligkeit, bis der Schmerz in seinen Augen seinen Kopf klärte. "Vater!", er sprang auf und starrte wild um sich. Es konnte doch kein Traum gewesen sein! Kein Hirngespinst! Er konnte sich doch nicht... "Jonathan." Die Stimme war so bekannt, so nah so... Er bekam weiche Knie, seine Hand umklammerte die Lehne des Sessels, in dem er erwacht war und er drehte sich langsam, ganz langsam um. Michael Wayland stand an einem der großen, spitzen Fenster, die einen Blick auf die abendliche Stadt frei gaben. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, die schwarze Schattenjägermontur ließ sein weißblondes Haar noch heller erscheinen und seine stechenden, schwarzen Augen musterten Jace. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag um seinen harten Mund. Der junge Schattenjäger wäre ihm beinahe um den Hals gefallen. Jace schluckte. "Vater", sagte er. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein Chaos. Er wollte sich am liebsten kneifen. Treten. Nein, das würde nicht reichen, um ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht träumte. Hätte er eine Waffe gehabt, wäre er versucht gewesen, sich selbst in den Arm zu stechen. Nur, um sicher zu sein. "Du wiederholst dich, Jonathan", sagte Michael Wayland und lächelte. Es lag eine merkwürdige Wärme darin, die Jace nicht gleich einordnen konnte. "Du bist groß geworden." Jetzt erreichte das Lächeln auf seine Augen. "Wie ich höre, bist du einer der besten geworden." Er nickte und einen kurzen Augenblick lang fühlte Jace Freude in sich aufsteigen, artige, hastige Freude. Ein Herzklopfen, das er als Kind gespürt hatte, wenn dieses Nicken das einzige gewesen war, mit dem sein Vater seine Fähigkeiten und Fortschritte anerkannte. Doch er untersagte sich diese kindischen Regungen schnell. "Vater, wir müssen hier weg", sagte er so ruhig, wie er konnte. Michael Wayland mochte es gar nicht, wenn man unvernünftige Dinge sagte. Wenn man übereilt handelte. Er musste sich seine Worte gut überlegen. "Wir haben den Kelch der Engel gefunden und ich glaube, dass Valentin ihn bereits hat, wir müssen hier weg und die anderen suchen. Und die Frau, die da in dem Zimmer lag..." Seine Stimme erstarb, als Michael eine Braue hob. Das genügte schon, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. "Jonathan", sagte der ältere Schattenjäger beruhigend, "ich befürchte, wir missverstehen uns." Er zog eine seiner Hände hinter seinem Rücken hervor und legte sie leicht auf die Oberfläche des kleinen Tisches, der neben ihm stand. Bei all dem Licht und den funkelnden Gedecken hatte Jace das Ding, das dort stand, gar nicht näher betrachtet, doch jetzt fielen seine Augen darauf und er spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Der Kelch der Engel wirkte im ersten Moment wie ein übertrieben verziertes Weinglas und er lachte trocken, ohne den Blick davon losreißen zu können. "Du hast ihn Valentin abgenommen", murmelte er und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass es nicht stimmte. "Du hast ihn Valentin abgenommen!", widerholte er störrisch, aber sein Kopf ließ es nicht zu. Nein, es ging nicht. Es war nicht möglich. Es konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht der echte Kelch. Es konnte nicht der echte Kelch sein! Und sein Vater war tot gewesen und lebte jetzt wieder, er hatte ihn verlassen und jetzt war er zurück gekehrt und lebte in diesem Haus, in dem auch Clarys Mutter lebte, er hatte sich Jace geholt und er hatte den Kelch und ... "Jonathan, beruhige dich!", er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, dass er wirr redete, als Valentin plötzlich vor ihm stand, seine Schultern fest umklammernd. Er hörte seine eigenen Worte, eine irre Litanei: "Du bist nicht mein Vater, du bist nicht mein Vater! Valentin ist nicht mein Vater! ValentinistnichtmeinVater...!" Eine Faust traf ihn und schickte ihn ins Dunkel. Als er diesmal erwachte, saß Michael/Valentin schon vor ihm, hielt seine Handgelenke sanft umklammert und starrte ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. "Jonathan", sagte er, sobald Jace die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, "atme tief durch und beruhige dich." Sein Griff wurde fest, fast schmerzhaft und der Jugendliche blinzelte ihn an. Er fühlte sich verloren und gleichzeitig so vollständig wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Vater", murmelte er und fragte sich, ob das Mittel, das Hodge ihm verarbreicht hatte, wohl sein Gehirn angegriffen hatte. "Ja, Vater." Die stechenden, schwarzen Augen ließen keinen Widerspruch zu und Jace wollte auch nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht rebellieren. Harte, schwielige Hände hielten seine umklammert, er fühlte die Haut, die Nägel, er fühlte die Knochen. Er fühlte den Körper, der so real vor ihm saß, konnte das Au de Toilette riechen, das sein Vater immer getragen hatte, so lange er denken konnte. "Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst!" Valentin starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang prüfend an, dann nickte er und erhob sich, Jace an einer Hand mit sich hoch ziehend. "Setz dich", sagte er und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch zurück. Der Kelch war verschwunden, doch Jace dachte nur einen flüchtigen Moment an ihn, während er sich gehorsam in den Sessel fallen ließ, in dem er anfangs erwacht war. Seine Schläfe schmerzte nur wenig, Valentin schien ihm eine Iratze aufgetragen zu haben. Valentin ''war sein Vater. Der Gedanke nagte an seinem Hirn und er versuchte, ihn auszublenden. Mit einem anderen zu ersetzen. Sein Vater ''lebte! Valentin starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, als würde er etwas erwarten. Jace war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte tausend Fragen. Er wollte aufspringen und ihm um den Hals fallen. Sein Vater hatte es niemals gestattet, zu viel körperliche Nähe zuzulassen. Er hatte diese Zuneigungsbekundungen als Schwäche abgetan und niemals zugelassen, aber das Verlangen, sich wieder und wieder zu versichern, dass er wirklich dort stand, war so übermächtig... "Du hast sicherlich viele Fragen", unterbrach Valentin Jace inneren Kampf, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er schien die Unruhe seines Sohnes gespürt zu haben. "Du kannst sie mir alle stellen", seine Worte klangen warm, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Jace krallte die Hände in die Lehnen des Sessels, als wolle er sich hochstemmen, doch er blieb sitzen. "Vater..." Es schien gar nicht möglich zu sein, dieses Wort nicht auszusprechen. Er musste immer noch unter Schock stehen, dachte er verwundert. Immerhin hatte ihn Valentin vor kurzem sogar k.o. schlagen müssen, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Warum... hast du mich nicht gesucht?", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Es waren tausend Fragen, die er hatte. Millionen. "Warum bist du nie gekommen, um mich zu holen?" Ein Brennen in seinen Augen ließ ihn die Zähne fest aufeinander pressen. Er würde nicht weinen. Er hatte schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geweint und auch diesmal würde er es nicht tun. Weinen war Schwäche. Valentins Schultern sanken ein wenig herab, als hätte er mit dieser Frage gerechnet und doch gehofft, sie würde ihm noch ein wenig erspart bleiben. Seine hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Hände verkrampften sich ineinander, als würde es ihm Mühe bereiten, die Antwort zu formulieren. "Das ist eine gute Frage", sagte er. Die Spiegelung seines Gesichts war matt in der Fensterscheibe zu sehen. "Als sie kamen, um mich zu holen, war es pures Glück, dass ich mich tot stellen und davon kriechen konnte", begann er entschuldigend. Scham schien in seinen Worten mitzuklingen. "Ich hatte Glück, dass sie sich nach mir mit den Dienern beschäftigten - anscheinend wollen sie jeden von uns auslöschen. Aber kann man es ihnen verdenken... Ich blieb im Wald, in einer kleinen Höhle, in der mich niemand fand. Ich hatte meine Iratze nicht dabei und wurde für mehrere Stunden ohnmächtig. Als ich erwachte, war es bereits Nacht und ich konnte mich kaum bewegen, also verbrachte ich auch noch die Zeit bis zum nächsten Morgen dort. Als ich schließlich in der Lage war, mich zum Haus zurück zu schleppen, war alles verwüstet, du warst fort und ich konnte niemanden fragen, denn es gab nur Leichen. Ich fand schließlich eine Stele, mit der ich mich heilen konnte und nach weiteren Stunden, in denen ich schlief und aß, bis ich mich von meinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, beschloss ich zuallererst nach Alicante zu gehen, um dich zu suchen. Aber irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass dich das nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringen würde! Schließlich wussten die Männer, die mich hatten töten wollen, nicht, wie du aussahst und wenn sie mich entdeckt hätten, würden sie dich auch finden. Also bin ich untergetaucht. Ich habe alte Freunde zusammengerufen, was mich Monate gekostet hat, und sie beauftragt, dich ausfindig zu machen. Einige von ihnen konnten sich gefahrloser in der Welt bewegen, und als sie dich endlich aufgespürt hatten, warst du schon in New York und hattest ein neues Leben angefangen. Ich war mir sicher, dass es dir dort gut geht. Schließlich waren die Lightwoods deine neuen Eltern und ich kannte sie lange genug, um darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie mit einem Kind umgehen konnten." Jace starrte ihn an. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Konnte das wirklich sein? Irgendwie machte die Geschichte Sinn. "Also... wussten sie, wer ich wirklich bin?", fragte er zweifelnd. Allein die Idee ließ ihn schaudern. Wenn das wirklich so war... "Sie wussten es nicht", sagte Valentin sanft. Oder höhnisch? Eine Sekunde lang schien es keinen Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Dingen zu geben. "Du wirst es selbst gemerkt haben", fuhr er fort. "Wer auch immer dich nach Alicante gebracht hat, hat dich dort als Michael Waylands Sohn Jonathan vorgestellt. Und da dich niemand kannte, seit du ein Baby warst, kann dich auch niemand wiedererkannt haben." Jetzt endlich drehte er sich zu Jace um. "Sie waren gut befreundet mit Michael und haben sich sicher gern um seinen Jungen gekümmert." Jace starrte ihn an. Schwarze Rabenaugen musterten ihn freundlich und neugierig. Als wolle Valentin jede Einzelheit an dem Jungen in sich aufnehmen. Die Ruhe, die dieser blick in Jace aufsteigen ließ, hätte beinahe sein Herz aussetzen lassen. "Und... Hodge...?", murmelte er verstört. "Hodge Starkweather", sagte Valentin verstimmt. Sein Mund verzog sich verächtlich. "Es tut mir leid, dass dieser Mann dich so lange hinters Licht geführt hat", sagte er bedauernd. "Er...", Jace schluckte, seine Stimme klang rau. "Er..." ...hat mir alles beigebracht, was du mir nicht mehr beibringen konntest, lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch seine Worte würden vorwurfsvoll klingen. Er schluckte sie herunter. "Er hat dir lange etwas vorgemacht", sagte Valentin, als würde er Jaces Gedanken erraten wollen. "Aber du darfst dich nicht davon verrückt machen lassen. Hodge Starkweather ist eine arme, verlorene Seele. Sein Fluch hat ihn so verrückt gemacht, dass er schließlich alles verriet, wofür er nach außen hin einstand. Ich musste ihn aufhalten." "Aber du hast den Kelch..." "Hodge wollte den Kelch", unterbrach Valentin ihn freundlich, doch etwas Hartes lag in seinem Blick. "Er dachte, er könnte damit den Fluch lösen. Du weißt, wie sehr er darunter gelitten hat. Du weißt es besser als ich. Ich kann es mir nur vorstellen." Valentin seufzte und drehte sich wieder um. "Ich habe meine Informanten überall, schließlich konnte ich mich nicht selbst blicken lassen. Und vor allem hatte ich sie bei dir. Um dich herum. Niemand, den du kennst", beeilte er sich zu sagen, "aber ich erfuhr schnell, dass er ein paar Ravener zu Jocelyn geschickt hat." Klang da Schmerz in seiner Stimme? Jace wusste es nicht. "Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie vor dem Tod zu retten, aber sie war schon bewusstlos und ist bis heute nicht aufgewacht." "Nein, das stimmt nicht", murmelte Jace verwirrt. "Du lügst!" Er atmete heftig. Um ihn herum begann sich alles zu drehen. "Der Aufstand... Du hast... du wolltest sie alle vernichten..." Er merkte, dass er hyperventilierte und zwang sich, langsam zu atmen, auch wenn ihm immer wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. "Jonathan!", Valentin stand plötzlich neben ihm und Jace wusste nicht, wie er so schnell dort hin gekommen war. "Jonathan, sie haben dich belogen!", sagte Valentin eindringlich. Seine Hand umklammerte fest Jaces Schulter und der Schmerz klärte langsam seinen Kopf und half ihm, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. "Sie haben dich beloben", widerholte Valentin geduldig. "Die korrupte Regierung wollte mich vernichten, als ihnen der Widerstand gegen Schattenwesen zu mächtig wurde. Dabei ist es nur der schöne Schein, sie wollten nach außen hin ihr Gesicht wahren, falls wir doch versagt hätten! Aber es wurde ihnen zu heiß und sie haben uns hintergangen. Sie nahmen mir alles und wollten mich schließlich sogar töten, als bin ich in den Untergrund gegangen, zusammen mit dir. Deine Mutter hatte uns schon verlassen, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig!" Er starrte Jace so tief in die Augen, dass dieser nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu glauben. Aber tust du das wirklich?, fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. "Jonathan." Jace schob die Stimme beiseite. Sein Vater lebte. Die lauter werdenden Geräusche vor dem Fenster ließen den älteren Schattenjäger aufsehen und er erhob sich. "Sie kommen", sagte er und Jace ging zu ihm herüber, um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Mit Schrecken erkannte er unzählige pelzige Leiber, die auf dem Platz vor dem Haus gegen Schattenjäger kämpften. Und sie waren in der Überzahl. "Was wollen sie?", fragte er unsicher, ohne den Blick von dem Geschehen zu lassen. "Was denkst du?", fragten Valentin bitter. "Sie wollen mich. Und den Kelch. Sie wissen genau, was er kann und dass wir seine Stärke brauchen, sonst können die Schattenjäger nicht überleben. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er verschwunden war, haben sie sich ruhig verhalten, doch jetzt - wo ich ihn habe! - kommen sie, um ihn zu holen. Und wenn sie ihn haben, werden sie uns vernichten. Glaub mir", er klang regelrecht hasserfüllt. "Es wird einen Kampf geben. Es muss ihn geben. Gut gegen Böse. Der Erzengel hat uns gesegnet. Er hat uns über alle anderen erhoben, um diese Welt von dem Bösen zu reinigen. Und jetzt kommen wir zur letzten Schlacht." Jace starrte ihn groß an. Bei jedem anderen hätte ein fanatisches Feuer in den Augen geglommen, jeder andere hätte vor Eifer gekeucht, die Fäuste geballt. Doch Valentin stand nur da und starrte hinaus, als wäre das von Anfang an seine Bestimmung gewesen. Als wäre es das Schicksal der Welt. Als wäre es die einzige Wahrheit. "Pack deine Sachen", sagte Valentin, und Jace merkte, dass er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war. Dort angekommen lachte der ältere Schattenjäger leise. "Ach, ich vergaß. Ich werde sie für dich packen, warte einfach hier. Wir verschwinden, ehe sie kommen. Es ist besser so, glaub mir." Dann war er aus dem Raum und ließ Jace allein zurück. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag